


Fairy Tail Love

by Starryyeah



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryyeah/pseuds/Starryyeah
Summary: Another fairy Tail rp





	1. Chapter 1

He sighed then sat him next to Lucy before he walked over to Rheck, “I think I may have broken Natsu...eh he’ll be okay” he chuckled softly 

He chuckled softly when he saw her embarrassed expression, he knew she matured a lot but that didn’t mean he didn’t think she was any less cute like this. He got behind her and lifted her up from her legs, sitting her on his shoulders. “You still weigh the same as last time”

Rheck turned to smile at him and handed him a glass of water for him.  
“So looks like you son Sting,” she giggled.

Erza blushed a little bit and nodded and squeaked when he picked her up.  
“And you’re still the same as always my old friend.”

“Yeah I almost lost back in town” he said as he sat beside her and got the glass, “thanks kiddo” he smiled and drank a bit before he rubbed her head shortly after 

“Mhmm” he said as he hummed a bit in acknowledgment before walking to the guild with her on his shoulders. “Comfy there?”

Rheck poured her cheeks puffed up and said to him she wasn’t a kid. That was an insult to her.

Erza said she was comfortable and cozy as she looked behind them at the passing world around her.

He smiled and then drank a bit more before he said, “Okay okay I’m sorry about calling you a kid” he could tell that bugged her. 

His hands were on her legs to keep her from falling, soon they reached the guild and before they entered he squatted down so she could get off.

Rheck nodded and smiled at him and thanked him for apologizing.  
“So what would you lie to do now?” She asked him finishing her water.

Erza thanked him and she got off of his shoulders and she walked into the guild and introduced to everybody her oldest friend who wanted to join fairy tail.

“I don’t mind just take me around town if you want” he said as he placed his water down, “Wanna go greet him first or no?” He asked her. 

He walked in with her and they cheered soon after, “Well I assume they like new members, where do I go for the Marking?” He asked her

Rheck just giggled and took his gloved hand dragging him along so he could see magnolia. She showed him kardia cathedral.

Erza told him to follow her this way and she lead him straight to Mirajane.  
“She’ll mark whatever part of your body you want the marking on.”

He smiled and held her hand as she dragged him around town, “it’s a nice town y’all live in” Sting commented 

The white haired female smile as she looked at the both of them, “Hey there we’re always happy to get new members. “ he nodded then told her he waved it on his left arm and for the marking to be black. “There we go now welcome to fairy tail!” She greeted him which he smiled and turned to Erza, “what should we do now little red?” Which Mirajane asked, “little red? Aww that’s an adorable

Rheck suddenly blushed red because he was holding onto her hand. She stuttered and nodded nervously and shyly.

Erza thought for a second.  
“How about I show you around the place. That is if your even want to,” she said smiling up at him.

He looked over and saw her shy expression so just to tease her a bit just gave her hand a gentle squeeze. 

“Oh yeah I think I can do that” he said with a smile before he walked with her, “Your the tour guide little red”

Rheck squeaked at that and now looked and gazed up into his eyes then looked away from him and showed him the other guilds too.

Erza nodded and first up on the tour was kardia cathedral. She went inside and she showed him where some great fights that took place there.

He chuckled softly shortly after she did so then he let go as he walked with her, “there’s a lot of guilds here” he commented 

“This place has seen some action” he commented as she explained and he looked around, “Been in Any yourself ?”

Rheck was a little disappointed and sad he let go of her hand. She nodded and wanted to show him somewhere special.

Erza shook her head no and looked up at kardia cathedral as she then turned to him.  
“No not here but other places yes.”

He walked with her as she walked to the special location, “Do you want me to hold your hand again?” He asked feeling like she was a bit down from him letting go. 

“Yeah I can tell” he told her as he walked with her, “so any other place you wanna show me? Where we could possibly hang out?”

Rheck nodded now turning to him and smiled as her blue eyes sparkled she shined. She waited so eagerly for this.

Erza thought for a second and then she had an idea but it was kind of a personal private place.  
“Wanna go back to my apartment?” She asked him.

He smiled then reached over and gently held her hand in his gloved band, “that better?” He whispered to her and decided to try something before he gently pecked her knuckle. 

“Yeah that sounds nice I hope I ain’t intruding “ he said as he motioned for her to lead the way

Rheck’s cheeks flushed pink and now her whole face was cherry red.  
“Y-you know one of my friends back at the guild thought you were my boyfriend.”

Erza nodded and she walked three more blocks and then came to her front door and unlocked it heading inside. It was still dark so she was about to open a curtain.

“Oh yeah? I can kinda see that” he admitted with a small smile as his cheeks flushed a bit too 

He looked inside as he squinted his eyes to see before she opened her curtains then he walked on in and closed the door shortly after. “The place looks nice glad to see your doing okay for yourself “

Rheck began to fidget embarrassingly and nodded.  
“I wanna take you to s very special private spot of mine.”

Erza nodded as she sat down in one of her chairs and told him to sit down as well.  
“Make yourself at home ok?” She asked him.

“Yeah I think I can do that...lead the way” he said as he walked with her while still holding her hand. 

“Yeah sure Red” he then sat in a chair by her and leaned back, after he took off his coat

Rheck introduced him to a beautiful lake and a meadow and a valley with lots of beautiful flowers. She sat down on a rock and took her shoes and socks off.

Erza was nervously and fidgety she didn’t know what to do now. She’s never had a guy at her place alone with her before. She smiled at him and blushed.

“Wow this is pretty nice” Sting commented as he gazed around the landscape. “I’ll get comfortable too” he said as he removed his footwear and sat by her. 

He lighted a bit as he saw her nervousness then went by her, “Here let me help with that” he whispered before he gently pecked her cheek. “Feel better?”

Rheck just turned to smile at him and she leaned against his shoulder and calmed down and relaxed. She never felt this way before about a guy.

Erza wanted more though. That was nice and all but she wanted the whole works. He didn’t know but she was still a Virgin. She was about to ask him as she blushed.

He smiled and put his arm around her as she did so, “you know....I don’t think my first kiss counts. Maybe I’d like a retry” he said as he looked at her 

He then helped her up as he kissed her gently then slowly picked her up in his arms, “so your room?”

Rheck just squeaked at that and she could only as she closed her eyes and just waited to be kissed for the first time ever.

Erza gasped when he picked her up and she could only nod as well as she held onto him for support. She blushed. He got the memo.

He leaned down with his own eyes closed, while he cupped her chin to get a better way to kiss her. He soon pressed her lips against hers and kissed her gently. 

He carried her up to her room and laid her on the bed before he walked to the entrance and closed the door. He then started to remove his clothing, “there’s a scar on my back ignore it please...”

Rheck’s eyes opened as wide as saucers now and she blushed and moaned into the kiss kissing him back rubbing his bare chest.

Erza nodded taking all of her clothes off too. She laid down on her bed with her back on her mattress. She blushed gazing up into his eyes.

He continued kissing her as he started removing his upper clothing before he moved over her. “Yeah....your really beautiful...” she whispered 

He then went over her completely naked, his back had a large black burn scar on it. “Your so beautiful...” he whispered as he then kissed her deeply

Rheck now took off all of her clothes too. She’s wanted this ever since she first me him. She loved him so much and she blushed red.

Erza moaned into the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck her breasts pressed against his chest as she kissed him back.

He gently kissed the side of her neck shortly after as he held her hand. “Good thing this place is private huh?” He joked 

He moved his lips from hers before he started kissing the side her neck gently, trying to find her sweet spot

“Ahh y-yes Sting! Ahh exactly!” Rheck moaned and mewled out as she shivered and shuddered in delight.

Erza whimpered and groaned out softly as she rubbed his back then moved her hand up front to his chest.

He continued kissing the side of her neck as one hand cupped her left breast and slowly massaged it. 

When he found the sweet spot on her neck he proceeded to kiss that spot while also gently nibbling on it, he then started going down while trailing kisses till he reached her womanhood which he started kissing the entrance

Rheck held his head closer to her chest as she shuddered and arched her back.  
“I love you Sting!” She moaned out.

Erza pouted as she mewled and moaned wantonly. He completely forgot about her breasts. She was about to say something.

He started kissing her breast gently after saying, “I love you too Rheck” as he kissed her breast, he massaged the other one while his thumb caressed her nipple. 

He then went up as he kissed over her left breast right on her nipple as he massaged the other one. “Well I can say you sure developed well”

Rheck smiled widely at that and she held his head and rubbed it while she moaned like crazy.

Erza just laughed and giggled at that and thanked as she held his head closer to her chest while groaning.

As she did so he then proceeded to run his right hand down her body till it reached her womanhood and stared rubbing the entrance with two fingers 

He continued kissing her breast as his hand rubbed the other one, he was gonna really enjoy this moment with her

Rheck began shouting and screaming his name out in pleasure as she spread open her legs even more.

Erza spread open her legs wider too and she mewled softly while gripping her bed sheets.

He continued to rub against it while also moving from her breasts to her womanhood before kissing her entrance 

He moved from breasts and kissed her deeply as he slipped two fingers into her womanhood before he started moving his fingers in and out

Rheck arched her back gripping the grass as she whimpered more and more and blushed madly.

Erza squeaked and gasped as she kissed him passionately and roughly back while rubbing his arms.

He held her legs over his shoulders as he kissed and licked at her womanhood gently, while rubbing her thighs 

He slowly added his tongue which tangled with hers as he kissed her. His fingers were rubbing against her clit now as he fingered her

Rheck moaned as she gripped his shoulders arching her back as she stroked his cheek.

Erza french kissed him as she fought his tongue back for dominance as she moaned too.

Sorry just got out of work))

After a bit of licking her entrance he slowly slipped his tongue in, a moment after he peered at her eyes. 

He slowly moved so his tip was teasing her entrance so he would gain an upper hand in gaining dominance

Rheck was just a panting moaning mewling mess as she wantonly made sexual noises for him.

Erza whimpered and groaned as she tried to entwine her tongue over his. She arched her back.

He soon stopped after a bit and went over Rheck before kissing her gently, “Okay I’m gonna put it in” he whispered to her.

He held her as she did so, kissing her deeply before he slowly slid his shaft inside her with a soft groan

Rheck nodded and waited in eagerness and in anticipation. She blushed her cheeks flushed bright red.

Erza too was a Virgin like how Rheck was. She was saving herself for the one that she loved with all her heart.

He then kissed her deeply as he positioned himself before he lowered himself, slowly sliding his manhood in. 

He kissed the side of her neck gently as he slowly started moving his hips, thrusting slowly inside her since she was a virgin

Rheck pretty soon adjusted to his size and his length as she began to moan and whimper in lust.

Erza after the pain subsided started to mewl in pleasure as well and she arched her back.

He kissed the side of her neck gently before he found the sweet spot Which he started nibbling at as he slowly started moving. 

He pulled back and started rubbing her breast while kissing and licking her nipple. When he heard that it was pleasurable he quickened his pace just a little bit.

“Ahh Sting please go faster into me and harder!!!” Rheck shouted and screamed out scratching his shoulders.

Erza shuddered as her body racked and twitched in pleasure and she moaned again urging him to continue.

He grunted from scratches and silently obeyed by him biting her neck gently as he proceeded to move at a quickened pace. 

He continued moving at the pace as he went back to kissing the s class mage deeply with soft sighs

Rheck held his head closer to her as she rubbed it and she mewled loud languid noises.

Erza kissed him back as she hit his bottom lip while groaning gripping his shoulders too.

His hand were on the shorter girl’s thighs as he started to thrust harder after a bit, continuing to bite at her sweet spot 

He groaned softly in pleasure as he kept moving, his hands moving her legs around his waist. “I love you...” he panted softly

Rheck felt herself reach her end and she climaxed arching her back and whimpered softly.

“I love you too!” Erza shouted as she arched her back and she scratched his shoulders.

He groaned loudly in pleasure as he kissing her neck gently before he nipped at it as he gave one last thrust before climaxing with her . 

He cupped her breasts and massaged them as he gently nibbled on her left nipple and tugged it a bit with his teeth as he started slowing down, reaching the point of releasing.

Rheck elicited a whimper as she panted and her body began to sweat as she moaned again.

Erza rescued her high and she orgasmed all over his length as she began to pant as well.

He slid himself out as he sighed out and shuddered in pleasure before laying beside her in the grass with a few pants, “that was awesome...” 

Aiden then made one last groan before he released inside her as he panted softly soon after. He gave her a gentle kiss before he slid himself out and laid beside her

Rheck cuddled against him as she rubbed and stroked his hips and his muscular chest.

Erza snuggled against him arms wrapped around him as she laid her head on his chest.

Sting smiled and put his arm around her before he gently kissed the top of her head, “love you cutie” 

Aiden kissed her head gently and rubbed her shoulder gently shortly after, “ enjoy that little red?” He asked her

Rheck now blushed as red as a strawberry. She squeaked.  
“C-cutie?!” She stuttered.

Erza nodded and asked him if he enjoyed it too.  
“You’re mine forever Aiden,” she said cutely to him blushing.

“We just had sex and me calling you cutie makes you still embarrassed?” He asked with a small laugh at her expense 

“I enjoyed it a lot and I know I am” He then kissed her gently with a chuckle, “so, you just wanna cuddle for now?”


	2. Chapter 2

Rheck nodded and she laughed as her eyes sparkled with love for him and she nuzzled his neck.

Erza nodded snuggling against him as she drew circles across his muscular chest giggling.

He chuckled softly and rubbed her head gently as she did so, “Yup your just too much Rheck....wanna keep this a secret? I feel Like your family might kill  
Me” he joked 

He smiled as he looked down at her do so, “This just gives me an idea on what to give you on your birthday “ he whispered to her

Rheck shook her head no at that stroking his cheek.  
“My dad and sister will love you!” She said to him smiling.

“And what’s that might I ask?” Erza asked him as she sighed contentedly and laid her head back down on his chest.

He smiled and then he leaned in and kissed the petite girl gently, “Good but the sex part let’s leave it out and just say we went on a date. Sound good?” He asked her

“Oh no no it’s a secret” he said as he tapped her nose with a smile. “I wouldn’t wanna spoil a surprise for my tough knight”

Rheck nodded and she gladly and eagerly and lovingly kissed him back this time sucking on his neck.

Erza pouted but she sighed and nodded and crossed her arms and started to kiss his neck lovingly.

He shuddered a bit as she did so with his head trailing down from her head to her back he rested it on her behind. 

He sighed out softly and rubbed her head gently as she stared kissing his neck, “Yup the joys of dating Erza Scarlett”

Rheck then stopped and she closed her eyes and eventually fell asleep on his chest.

Erza drifted off to sleep while he was talking and she breathed in and out as she laid on his chest too.

Sting yawned softly as he walked to the guild with Rheck, he decided to stay for a bit for her. 

Aiden woke up early and cooked for her, only in his boxers. His badly burned back exposed as he cooked

Rheck held his hand in hers squeezing it as she smiled up at him and wanted to introduce him to Gildarts and Cana.

Erza woke up her eyes opening and she got dressed and sighed going behind him wrapping hers arms around his waist.  
“Not that I don’t love you already but I have a friend who can heal your burned back if you want.”

He slowly interlocked their fingers after they reached the guild door. “So ready to introduce your new boyfriend to your family?” 

“If it makes you happy then yes” he smiled as he stirred the eggs in the pan, “so have a good sleep?” He asked her

Rheck nodded and leaned up to kiss his cheek and then said something.  
“You mean my first boyfriend. Not my new boyfriend,” she corrected him.

Erza sighed.  
“Yes I did actually. What about you?” She asked him.  
“And also it’s not about making me happy it’s what you want ok?”

“Yeah yeah forgot about that” he chuckled softly as he scratched the back of his head, “so ready to head in?” 

“I know I know, we’re a couple now so it’s a shared process” he smiled then turned to her and pecked her head. “Also yeah I did have a good sleep”

Rheck nodded and lead him inside the fairy tail guild hall. Sitting at a table drinking booze was her older sister Cana and her dad Gildarts.

Erza nodded and smiled at him glad and happy he understand what she meant.  
“Is your breakfast or home cooking I should say ready yet?”

As they walked in Gildarts smiled at his daughter before seeing his daughter hold hands with Sting. “C-Cana your seeing what I’m seeing right?” 

“Yeah it is I hope you enjoy” he said as he served her a plate then pecked her cheek, “made with love sweetheart “

Rheck just sighed but then smiled at her father and her sister.  
“Dad Cana I’d like you to meet Sting my boyfriend!”

Erza sighed with a smile on her face and just laughed looking up at him.  
“You’re so cheesy and a goofball you know that handsome?”

Sting waved nervously as gildarts smiled at him, “i hear he’s a good man from Natsu” he said as he pat his back gently. “Oh yeah “ Cana slurred before drinking from her barrel. “Your sister has a liver of iron huh?” 

“Yeah I know I know but I can see you love it” he said before he kissed her gently. “Now enjoy your meal sweetie”

Rheck just blushed at them as her face grew beet red and she told them to shut up. Her family were hopeless.

Erza blushed a light shade of pink and she nodded and she took a bite of his cooking and her eyes sparkled afterwards loving it.

“Oh your just too much” Gildarts laughed as Cana did too but mostly because she was drunk. “I remember when she was kid she said she wanted to marry Natsu” he said much to her embarrassment. 

He smiled at her reaction before he pecked her head gently, and rubbed her head shortly after

Rheck just blushed beet red at that and she shocked them both.  
“Will you two shut up?! That’s not true and you know it!”

Erza continued to eat her breakfast and she then finished and asked him what he wanted to do now now that she was finished.

Sting sighed and smiled as he rubbed her head gently, “There there sweetie “ as he did so Gildarts laughed, “oh I know it isn’t true but you know how me and your sister love to tease you” 

“Well I’m thinking we could go on a quest together or we could go for a nice day together?” He suggested to her

Rheck just poured her cheeks all puffed up as she sighed. She wished had different family sometimes.

Erza nodded and got dressed into casual clothes for the day as she took his hand and left her apartment.

He held her hand and lead her off, “Okay okay calm down sweetie “ he whispered as Cana drank more before saying, “enjoy your date “ 

Aiden walked with her after getting dressed. “So sweetie. Any place you wanna go to first?” He asked her

“Y-you guys haven’t seen the last of me!!!” Rheck said to her dad and sister as she was being dragged off.

Erza was thinking about that before she responded to him.  
“How about we go to the fairy tail guild hall first?”

“Okay okay calm down” he said as he sat her down before he sat beside her. “Okay okay quit being pouty” he chuckled softly as he poked her cheeks. 

“Yeah that sounds good” he said with a smile before walking her to the guild. “So, wanna go for a walk around the lake near here?” He asked her

Rheck just nodded and then she smiled gazing up and looking deeply into his beautiful eyes.

Erza nodded and quickly followed him to the lake as she held his hand in hers so she wouldn’t get lost.

He smiled as he put his arm around her with his hand on her shoulder before he pecked her forehead. “I love you Rheck” 

He smiled and took her there before he sat with her by the Lake. “I do need to make up for lost time “

“Sting! I love you too so much!” Rheck said happily as she started to cry tears of happiness.

Erza then looked down and she started to cry tears slipping down her clothes.  
“Damn right you do you idiot!” She sobbed.

He chuckled softly and hugged her shortly after, “Yeah I’m happy too sweetheart....now anything you wanna do?” 

He hugged her shortly after as he rubbed her back to comfort her. “Yeah yeah I know beautiful...” he whispered as he pecked the top of her head

Rheck wiped her tears away and she nodded.  
“W-wanna show me your guild?” She asked him nervously.

Erza wiped away her tears as well and she punched his shoulder lightly.  
“I love you so much Aiden!” She declared.

“Yeah I think I should since you showed me around” he then got up with her and held her hand. “Train?” 

He smiled and nodded softly as he gently caressed her cheek with his thumb. “Think I don’t know that? I love you too Erza” he whispered to her

Rheck nodded and she got up as well and she walked with him to the train.

Erza nodded and she smiled and grinned at him and got up asking him what he wanted to do now.

He walked with her and sat with her on a seat, “Well when the cart comes around....what do you wanna eat?” He asked her

He got up with her and started removing his clothes. “Let’s go for a swim I’m feeling like having a fun time”

Rheck thought for a second and said a hamburger. She was so hungry now her stomach made noises.

Erza took off her clothes too and started to skinny dip in the lake as well. She splashed him.

He chuckled softly and rubbed her head gently, “Aww that’s adorable....I’ll  
Get you one sweetie“ 

He laughed softly and got in with her, he then splashed her back before he moved to her and started tickling her sides. “Now surrender” he said playfully

Rheck just sat there nodding happily and smiled the whole time as she waited for him.

Erza began to laugh and she said uncle as a form of surrender. She couldn’t stop giggling.

He paid for a burger and just a drink for her before they brought it over. “Want me to feed you ?” Sting whispered. 

He chuckled softly as he stopped then pecked her lips gently, “the mighty Erza defeated by tickles” he teased

Rheck nodded and blushed beet red as she opened up her mouth for him to feed her.

Erza pouted her cheeks puffed up as she frowned and looked away from him then dove underwater.

He smiled and started feeding her bits of the burger. “I could get used to pampering you Rheck” he told her. 

He sighed softly, “Okay okay I’m sorry” he said before he dived in and swam right after her

Rheck just took the burger in her mouth and ate the pieces and asked him really?

Erza swam back up above water and she tried to sneak behind Aiden to get him.

“Yeah really” he chuckled softly and rubbed her head. He put his arm around her and kissed her head. 

He then rose up behind her and hugged her waist as he kissed her neck gently. “Hey there beautiful “ he whispered

Rheck finished her burger pretty soon and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Erza let out a soft quiet moan for him and blushed pink.  
“Hello to you too sexy,” she muttered to him smiling at him.

He smiled and rubbed her shoulder gently as he laid his head on hers with a soft sigh. 

He then gently kissed the side of her neck, “I say this is a pretty nice date” he whispered to her

Rheck blushed so badly she fidgeted nervously and she rubbed his gloved hand on her lap.

Erza began to beg for him softly as she now wanted him so badly. He was teasing her and he knew it.

He chuckled softly as he looked down, “there something else you want sweetie?” He asked her in a whisper. 

He then went back to kissing her neck as he cupped her breasts and rubbed them gently. “Which end do you want it in?” He whispered

Rheck squeaked looming down and blushing beet red as she nodded. She wanted him so badly too.

Erza elicited some quiet little moans for him as she said her front or her vagina. She now looked at him.

He looked around and got up with her, taking her to one of the room compartments they had. He walked with her in then closed and locked the door before he closed the door blinds. “How bad?” 

He then turned her around and kissed her deeply as his member stated growing a bit. “Well I think I teased you enough”

“It-it’s so bad I can’t focus or think clearly and my body is needing you so badly,” Rheck stuttered nervously.

Erza nodded and she kissed him passionately back now rubbing his erected crotch as she smirked.

He picked her up and laid her on the bed before he went over her and kissed her deeply while he rubbed the front of her panties 

He groaned softly as he kissed her, he then leaned down with his groans of pleasure and gently kissed her nipple before he licked it a bit

Rheck gripped onto his chest rubbing circles over his beautiful visible abs and she moaned softly. She once again didn’t wear bras.

Erza squeezed his erection in her hands and she whimpered and mewled in response to that as she smiled at him.

He continued rubbing that spot as he kissed over her sweet spot. “I’m getting excited too” he whispered 

He grunted more as he leaned down and slipped two fingers into her womanhood as he kissed the side of her neck

“Ahh Sting please!” Rheck moaned out and she rubbed his sexy abs and told him she had a fetish for him wearing his gloves and wished he would do stuff with them.

Erza arched her back as her eyes widened and she gripped onto his shoulders for support and she elicited a whimper after whimper.

He then removed her outfit as he kissed her deeply shortly after, his gloved hand slipped into her panties before he rubbed her entrance with two fingers. He pulled back after a bit but continued rub his two gloved fingers inside her. “Enjoying this?” He asked playfully 

He kissed her deeply with his tongue against hers while he continued fingering Her womanhood.

Rheck nodded as she loved the feeling and pleasure she was getting. God was her fetish bad. She screamed his name in pleasure and arched her back wrapping her legs around his waist.

Erza French kissed him back trying to dominate his tongue as she was the dominate type. She wouldn’t be submissive at all but when it came to him she sort of was. She groaned out in pleasure.

He bit into the side of her neck gently as he continued touching her with his gloved hand. He loved how much her fetish was getting to her. 

He slipped his fingers out before he slid his shaft inside her slowly while he lifted her up a bit, his hands cupping her ass while he fought for dominance in kissing.

Rheck couldn’t freakin stand it or take it anymore she orgasmed hard all over his fingers. She whimpered telling to suck on her nipples.

Erza was losing their tongue battle as she screamed his name into their make out as she scratched his shoulders.

He then pulled his fingers out from her womanhood and looked at her as he licked her juices from his fingers she orgasmed over before he leaned down and licked her nipple before he nipped on it a bit. 

He leaned her against the grass before getting on her with his hands on the ground as he started moving against her, not as gentle as during their first time

Ahh fuck Sting! You’re so fuckin hot and sexy! God I love you!!!” Rheck screamed and shouted to the heavens and pulled his head closer.

Erza screamed his name out in pure lust with love in it too as she shuddered and she grinded her hips against his.

“Oh your one to talk” he whispered to her, “I just wanna keep making you crazy till you can’t handle it” he whispered before he nibbled on her nipple while slowly sucking on it. 

“Yeah...” he grunted as he kept going, his head by her breasts, planting kisses on them while slowly licking her nipple

Rheck just smiled and giggled at that and pretty soon moaned again holding his head closer to her chest.

“You sure know how to arouse me and get me all heated for you don’t you?! You sure love to tease me too!” Erza groaned.

He lowered her panties and lowered his own boxers as he continued sucking and licking her nipple before rubbing his shaft against her entrance. 

“Hey it’s one of my skills beautiful” he whispered before he kissed the side her neck as he quickened his pace

Rheck just let out a squeak at that.  
“When we make love again Sting I want you to dirty talk me!”

Erza blushed beet red at that. It was such a turn on to her whenever he called her a pet name. She moaned and mewled wantonly.

“Oh be sure I will” he kissed her gently as he slid his shaft inside her slowly and groaned, “I’m gonna make you crazy you sexy loli” he told her 

“I’m really gonna give it to you princess “ he whispered in her ear as he kept moving at that quickened ocs

“Ahh b-but Sting I-I’m already crazy! Crazy for you!” Rheck stuttered and joked as she rubbed his inner thighs moaning.

Erza just squeaked at that and it lead to her whimpering as she reached her end and climaxed all over his shaft.

“Well then I’m gonna make you insane by making you release several more times” he said as he stared thrusting, his gloved hand cupping and massaging her left breast. 

He kept going a bit more before he released soon after, “I’m not down yet princess” he said as he stated there a bit before he stared moving again. 

Rheck elicited some more moans and she arched her back scratching his shoulders.

Erza moaned out even louder this time as she arched her back as well and she scratched his shoulders too.


End file.
